


OF LOVE AND OF LIFE

by Nasilasimuli



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Liam Dunbar, Dead Hale family, Dom Isaac Lahey, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Human Stiles Stilinski, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Sub Scott McCall, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Derek Hale, only Derek lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasilasimuli/pseuds/Nasilasimuli
Summary: Derek is a little stressed out. He has just received a life changing phone call and it brings with it news of extreme emotions...both sad and joy. He feels he has been given a second chance to make it right by his family.  This has to go well and he might just get to it after he deals with this reckless driver!!!!!





	1. Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> JUST A DISCLAIMER.  
> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS BUT THE ORIGINAL ONES IN THE STORY  
> THE PICTURES I HAVE USED ARE ALSO DOWNLOADED FROM THE INTERNET ON RANDOM SITES AND DO NOT BELONG TO ME.

Chaotic. 

This would be the best term to describe the weather right now. The howling of the wind, the explosion of thunder, angry flashes of lightening and the loud heavy patter of the rains. It was like Mother Nature herself was mirroring Derek’s feelings. Just a heavy storm of nerves and uncontrolled emotions as his camaro barreled down the California highway. He tried to control his nervous tick but his left leg just kept thrumming onto the floor of his car. This was like nothing he had ever had to deal with. It was a bit much and Derek did not know just how responsible he was willing to be this time. At least with the pack, they had already experienced life’s basic lessons and even more, so guiding them in the wolf ways was, not exactly easy but bearable. To be frank, Derek has faced such drastic changes in his life with very little time to adjust, he thought he would not make it but ten years later and seven betas in the future… he made it. Or he tried. From a big family to no one, from a beta to an alpha and from being a loner to having a pack, yeah… he has tried. Now he just has to adjust from being a single carefree guy to be a responsible dad. 

The call came in at an odd hour just as it deemed fit to deliver life changing news. He had just come back from a pack ran, all tired and sweaty, and was greeted by a shrilling phone in the Hale manor. What was weirder was that it was the old family land line. When he had refurbished the house, he never considered they would repair the land line too. His office outlet was the one ringing and he was a bit hesitant to pick it. Well, the last time he heard that phone ring was when Talia was shooing him out of the office with his sisters so she could talk in private. So whoever had that number, either didn’t know about the Hale fire incident or was an old associate of the Talia Hale pack back in the days. They were also very persistent because not for once did they rest before calling again once it disconnected.

”ugh!!! Stop that noise!!” Isaac was the first to complain. He was very sensitive when it came to his auditory sense. That was one of his unique abilities.

“On it” Derek answered gruffly and picked up the phone. “Hello?” he said calmly.

“Yes hello?? Is this the Hale residence??” a shrill voice with a heavy accent asked on the other side. They sounded so relieved that at last someone picked up.

“Who is this?” Derek didn’t feel comfortable disclosing himself to a total stranger.

“I’m Emmy Araceli from Tijuana. I would like to speak to one Mr Peter Hale please?”

Huh… that explains the accent and the land line call. They didn’t know because they were one state over. This was going to be just hard.

“Uh… you can’t. He is not available at the moment… or ever. He is uh… he’s dead.” Derek swallowed a painful lump. Dammit!!! It never gets easier.

“Oh Dios mio!!! I'm sorry to hear that.” You could hear the almost panic in her voice.” I'm to understand that he has other family, yes?”

“Yeah” Derek was now getting agitated with this conversation. “I'm Derek Hale, his nephew”.

“Hmm… how old are you Derek?”… That’s it. He was now agitated. 

“I'm not sure I can tell you that, but what do you want?” it was easier to just get to the point.

“Sorry Mr Hale. This is very important. I'm calling from Los Angelitos orphanage where one of your family members has been staying the last two months. Peter Hales’ son to be precise. “

That hit Derek so hard; he felt when his heart stopped beating. Was someone trying to play with his head? Because that was really not funny. He held the phone so hard and felt when his claws found his palm flesh.

“What?” He asked when his body started to function again.

“I know it comes as a surprise to you, but we would like to arrange for an immediate transfer of the young boy into your custody if you are of age. You are now his existing family and we are authorized by law to hand him over. Also, the orphanage would use some more space for children who are actually totally alone in this world. You understand, yes?”

A brief pack meeting later, Derek was scenting them goodbye and started his camaro for the 8 hour long journey awaiting him. Erica was in charge of the boys’ new room and Danny and Jackson took the responsibility of clothes and school material shopping.

When Derek got there, the process was so swift he doubted they had known the boy had family for such a short time. Everything was so ready and finalized; he didn’t even get a chance to see the boy before taking him from the orphanage. Friday morning at ten he was handed the custodian documents and a birth certificate, handshake with the head guardian and a small boy was led into the office. Given only ten minutes to know each other, Derek tried to be as quick as he could. He also didn’t want to be here longer than necessary. A swift inhale of the boys’ scent and he knew.  
He was a rusty blond with a pale lean body and definitely had the eyebrows of a hale man. He sized up Derek with one glance and stared at the papers in Derek’s hand.  
“You knew my father?”  
“Yes”  
“Where are we going?”  
“Beacon Hills”  
“I’m Liam Dunbar”  
“Derek Hale”

That was pretty much the whole conversation for the last seven hours. Derek had taken him to his hotel room, had a shower, ordered a meal and got into the car. They had a silent journey as Liam just stared out the window and Derek was at a loss on what to say. Now just an hour till they get home and the weather changes so drastically bringing the wrath of a storm with it. The road was empty now in the darkness and the trees were swaying dangerously as Derek struggled to make it home. He could feel the pack bond strongly now and it was more compelling to be in the arms of his pack for comfort.

And that’s when it all goes bad.   
A high raised jeep veers into the road from a dirt road so suddenly that Derek skids too as he breaks hard and tries to avoid a collision at the same time. His camaro swivels to a stop after a three sixty degrees turn and skid marks on the road can be seen with the flash of lightening. He frantically checks to see if Liam is okay as the smell of burnt rubber assaults his nose. He is startled but fine. He can feel his heckles rise in anger and fear as he looks ahead at the jeep that has crushed into the trees.  
His wolf rears its head as he unbuckles the seat belt and opens the door.   
“WHAT. THE FUCKING. HELL!!!” He roars at the jeep.


	2. Chaos

Blood.  
In spite the heavy rain, the smoke and the tangent smell of rubber, Derek smelt the blood even before he reached the jeep. Whoever was in there was really hurt and that brought him panic thoughts. He really didn’t want to appear on the beacon hills criminal record for the second time since the Laura fiasco. He motioned for Liam to stay in the car as he cautiously walked over to see the damage caused. The sound of heavy breathing reached him even before he touched the door and the acrid scent of extreme fear and pain hit him like acid straight to the nose. The rain seemed to only increase in intensity as he jammed the door open and looked inside to see who was inside.

“Hey… I need to get you out of here… You are really hurt.” He spoke gently to the driver who was leaning onto the steering wheel.

“No!! No… no… no… no… you have to help him. He… he… needs help …please!!!” the dark haired boy struggled to let out through his bleeding mouth. Looks like he took the hit pretty hard to the mouth when the jeep stopped violently.

“Yeah… let’s get you off the seat okay… I’ll find help and call the ambulance” Derek tried to lift him off the seat. But the boy had other plans because he was slapping Derek’s hands off himself and protesting in panic.

“No!! Not me… help him!!” he kept trying to get to the back of the jeep.

“I am trying to help yo….” That’s when Derek saw the other person in the tiny crammed jeep. He was laid across the back seat and looked to be unconscious. Beneath all the rain and thunder he had failed to pick up on the second heartbeat.

“Okay…okay… come on let me help you first then…”

“I’m fine!! Him first. I'm fine” wow. The boy was really determined to get to his passenger first.

Derek opened the door only to find it logged into a tree bark. He ripped it off its hinges in anger and frustration and picked up the other boy. When he placed him on the ground he the noticed his hands were socked with blood. Looks like the boy was already hurt even before the accident. He then went back to the other boy and found him already out of the jeep. He just wasn’t finding his balance yet. Swaying dangerously Derek thought he hurt his head a bit much.

“Hey… lemme help” he ran up to him and offered support then gently laid him next to his friend. He just needed to get to his phone and call for medical help. Just as he was to dial 911, a hand caught him in attempts to stop him.

“NO!! No hospital… they will find us there. We can’t go back… please... please no hospital”

The rage in him started to simmer down as he looked at the completely hopeless look in the boy’s eyes as he pleaded with him. He was shaking so badly too and kept looking around as if he expected something to come from the trees at any moment.

“Your friend is hurt… you aren’t so good yourself. You have to get looked at by a doctor” Derek tried to reason with the pale boy.

“No… you have to help me… help us, we have to hide.” Now he was just hysterical “They are coming for us… we have to hide”

This was now getting complicated than it already was. Why did he keep looking more scared that they were not moving than the fact that he had just hit a tree and his friend was sick? Nothing was adding up by logic!!

But even with the pouring rain Derek could still smell the salty tears and the boy did look terrified. Like he was running from something really bad. He had clutched his friend in his arms and kept trying to lift him so that he could leave. Just run…

“Wait… I can help. No hospital though. Just tell me your name” Derek tried again. It was like he was being compelled not to leave this boy and protect him at all costs. Hmm… weird. He didn’t even know them.

“Stiles…. This is Scott. We need to hide. We can’t stay here”

“Okay... Stiles. I'm Derek. Just calm down so I can call my friends okay? They can help us and your sick friend.” He held onto Stiles shoulders to keep him from walking. His friend dangling lifelessly in his arms. It took some seconds but Derek eventually managed to convince Stiles to place his friend down. He had to call the pack.

Before he even got to his phone again, headlights from afar shined in their direction and Derek recognised the rumble of Boyd’s truck even in the chaos. Turns out the pack bond saves him again just in time. Stiles got a little frantic again but Derek quickly assured him safety as that was his friend. It came to a screeching stop and even before that Erica was already leaping out and heading Derek’s way.

“Alpha... you okay?? We felt the panic and rage all the way home through the bond.” She hugged him tightly and then proceeded to check him for injuries.

“I’m fine... it was just a scare and I'm trying to deal with it now.” Derek assured them both as he pointed to Stiles and Scoot. “We need to get them to Deaton. And I need you to take him home.” Derek pointed to the camaro where Liam had been silently watching.

“Okay. I’ll take care of the boy. You guys be safe now. I’ll see you in a few.”

Erica was already running to the car and Derek motioned Boyd over. He walked over to Stiles and quickly introduced Boyd.

“Hey Stiles... this is my friend Boyd. He’ll take us to my doctor so that he can check out your friend okay”

Stiles was already shaking his head. “No... No doctors” he pulled Scott closer.

“Trust me. This one will help and not ask questions. Your friend really needs it okay?” Derek hoped to seem sincere. “Come on. Just trust me” he held out his hands.

He was a bit hesitant at first but then Stiles handed Scott over and allowed Derek to place him in the truck. He got in with Scott and Derek took the diver seat with Boyd in the passenger side. The long overdue journey to seek medical help then begun. 

It wasn’t even morning, but Derek felt this was just the beginning of one tiresome journey. All he had to do was get the boys to Deaton and see how the rest would pan out. Something told him he wouldn’t be letting this go until everything settled.

And that alone was just scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop your thoughts in the comment section.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to read your comments and suggestions. I will answer to any questions for clarification. I have tried to research to create a somewhat true feel to my fanfic but i would like to apologize in advance for any mistakes. I hope I don't offend anyone and teach me. Its hard to get some things right as I am all the way in Kenya. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
